Rembulan di Balik Pohon Magnolia
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: ‘Kurasa aku mengerti, mengapa para pengantin tabu untuk saling bertemu sebelum hari istimewa mereka.’ [Ashe x Rasler]


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XII (c) Square-Enix.

**A/N: **Karena sosok Ashe dan Rasler di opening FMV dan di AMV Youtube menjerit untuk dicetak ke dalam sebuah fanfic. Ya ampun, Rasler… (swoon)

**Sinopsis: '**Kurasa aku mengerti, mengapa para pengantin tabu untuk saling bertemu sebelum hari istimewa mereka.' Ashe x Rasler

---

**Rembulan di Balik Pohon Magnolia**

---

Temaram purnama menyusup nakal dari celah rimbun dedaun lengan pohon magnolia. Angin malam itu tidak sedingin biasanya. Walau masih dalam batas yang membuat kucing bulu tebal ingin meringkuk di depan perapian. Dan jangkrik-jangkrik kecil berebut ambil peran dalam orkestra merdu mereka.

---

Dalam kondisi yang demikian, Ashe merasa pantas untuk berpikir bahwa para dewa Ivalice begitu menyayangi dirinya. Sebuah ruang terbuka yang sejuk, disirami cahaya yang cukup, dimana ia masih bisa memandangi bayangannya sendiri sambil duduk pada sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon tempat ia biasa mencari jiwa—dan tak lupa, kesendirian yang sunyi namun menenangkan ini—semua yang dibutuhkannya telah terpenuhi.

Ashe menarik napas panjang. Perutnya masih belum meregang. Ia tidak berhenti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sama sekali tidak ada temali yang melilit di sana. Pemikiran itu merupakan mantra, sekaligus sugesti yang menguatkannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Beberapa minggu, bahkan bulan, yang melelahkan.

Menyenangkan.

Namun juga menakutkan.

Yang akan berakhir bila bulan purnama di atas itu mengganti jadwal panggungnya dengan sang matahari.

Hitungan jam.

Ia ingin, sedikit saja, mengetahui apakah _orang_ itu pun turut mengalami sensasi yang sama.

---

Orang itu… berada di atas sana. Di kamar dalam sebuah menara, yang tepat berada di dalam jarak pandang lurus. Ashe melihat cahaya lampu kamar itu masih bersinar terang dari balik tirai jendelanya yang terbuka.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Basch pernah mengatakan bahwa semenjak sang Pangeran datang kemari, tiada malam yang mereka berdua habiskan tanpa mendiskusikan permasalahan kerajaan, di kamar itu. Apakah malam ini termasuk salah satunya?

Tidakkah ia membuat pengecualian kali ini; beristirahat total untuk menghadapi hari istimewa esok?

---

Sebuah jubah velvet hangat telah tersampir di kedua bahu sebelum Ashe sadar. Ia menoleh, mata birunya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang melakukan aksi tersebut.

Ashe bersumpah, kerajaan dewa Ivalice di atas langit memang benar-benar sedang bermurah hati. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang bergumul di kepalanya seketika muncul, seakan menjawab komunikasi satu arahnya tadi.

Serentetan kata mulai terpompa ke kepala, namun Ashe memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya secara vokal. Ia hanya mengeluarkan satu aksi.

Senyum.

Rasler membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau tahu, Puteri? Walau udara malam ini begitu menyenangkan, namun tidak baik jika anda keluar begitu saja tanpa mengenakan pakaian hangat. Angin jahat bisa datang kapan saja."

Suaranya begitu lembut. Selalu berhasil membuat hati Ashe berdegup beberapa ketukan lebih cepat.

Ashe menggeleng, melakukan retrospeksi kilat terhadap ingatannya. "Angin jahat tidak pernah menyentuh kawasan ini, Pangeran. Setidaknya, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku."

Rasler tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Pernyataan tadi benar, tentu saja. Ia menatap Ashe dengan mantap, sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke batang pohon magnolia yang kokoh. Ashe mengikuti arah pandangan Rasler. Pikiran mereka tersambung.

Sang Pangeran menelusuri alur kayu dengan tangannya. "Dua belas tahun lalu, para dayang dibuat repot olehmu. Tepat di bawah pohon ini." Ia menoleh, matanya bersinar jenaka. "Kamu ingat hari itu, Puteri?"

Wajah Ashe memerah, "Tentu."

Tidak mungkin bisa lupa. Hari dimana Pangeran Rasler cilik dan ayahnya, serta para anggota dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat Nabradia datang ke istana Dalmasca ini, untuk mengikat suatu perjanjian.

"Kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku, sampai memanjat pohon ini dan tidak turun sampai tengah sore," Rasler tertawa kecil.

Ashe mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gaya menentang. "Gara-gara anda dan rombongan dari Nabradia datang dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyepakati hal yang—" Ashe menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya begitu melihat Rasler menunggu dengan wajah penuh penantian. "H-hal… yang…"

"Absurd?" sambung Rasler.

Ashe menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak berpikir demikian." Ia tercenung. Rasler adalah salah satu dari orang yang mampu melihat cermin terdalam Ashe. "Oh. Baiklah. Sedikit absurd," Ashe mengaku, seraya menelengkan leher.

Rasler mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman tanpa pretensi. Sebelah tangan sisanya menggenggam tali ayunan yang diduduki Ashe dan mendorongnya dengan pelan, sekedar untuk memberi sedikit gelombang gerak. "Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Ashelia Banalgan Dalmasca," ucap Rasler dengan nada bernyanyi. "Apa kau masih berpikir pernikahan ini ide yang absurd?"

---

Sang Puteri memutar badannya, untuk menemukan tubuh Rasler bernaung tepat di belakang punggungnya, seperti dinding pembayang yang hendak memberi proteksi, entah dari apa.

Tidak dapat dipercaya, sosok gagah ini tumbuh dari bocah kurus dua belas tahun lalu.

Ketika Rasler mendatanginya di bawah pohon ini, belasan tahun silam, memintanya untuk turun dari puncak pohon, Ashe mengabulkannya dengan senang hati—dengan cara jatuh bebas, walau ada unsur terpeleset secara tidak sengaja—dan ternyata Rasler mampu menangkap Sang Puteri dengan sigap. Sedikit terhuyung. Namun Ashe tertangkap tepat dalam pelukannya, tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

Saat itu Ashe sempat teringat dengan dongeng yang dibacakan oleh pengasuhnya setiap malam, ketika ia kecil. Tentang seorang paladin tampan yang menunggang chocobo emas, yang akan datang menolong ketika nyawa sang puteri sedang terancam. Detik itu ia sempat berspekulasi, apakah pangeran dari Nabradia itu adalah paladinnya?

Namun, Rasler kecil tidak mengendarai chocobo. Juga tidak tampan—apa yang bisa diharapkan bila saat itu ia baru saja sembuh dari cacar dan masih memiliki peninggalan virus bandel itu berupa titik-titik luka kering di wajahnya? Maka Ashe pun menangis. Jiwanya terlalu liberal untuk memikirkan konsep pernikahan politik.

Dan kini…

Ashe akan masuk ke dalam daftar kriminalis jika mengatakan bahwa Rasler tidak menawan hatinya seketika dalam pesta dansa tahun lalu.

Ia gadis yang paling beruntung, karena dalam antrean yang panjang akan gadis-gadis yang terbawa dalam pesona sang Pangeran, Ashe berada dalam urutan yang pertama untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersatu semenjak masih ingusan dulu.

Dan seandainya ia tahu, kalau sang Pangeran memang telah memilihnya, tepat ketika Ashe jatuh ke dalam pelukannya belasan tahun silam.

Ashe menutup matanya dengan penuh rasa puas.

---

"Oh, Putera Mahkota Nabradia," ucapnya lembut. "Pangeran Rasler yang tersayang. Aku pastilah orang terbodoh di dunia jika berpikir demikian. Aku menantikan hari esok, setiap detiknya."

_Semenjak beberapa bulan lalu malaikat membangunkan dan membuatku sadar bahwa kamu selalu berada di hadapanku. Menunggu untuk terlihat. Dan hatiku sudah berada di dalam genggamanmu, entah sejak kapan. _

_Aku tidak menyadarinya._

---

Perlahan, Rasler memutar tali penyangga ayunan. Lututnya menekuk, sehingga begitu Ashe membuka mata, ia telah berada tepat di hadapan. Diperangkapnya tangan sang Puteri ke dalam genggamannya. Mata hazelnya membuka tabir emosi yang begitu meluap, tatapan yang dibanjiri dengan seribu satu afeksi. Mereka dapat merasakan pertukaran nafas dalam secuil ruang udara yang tercipta di antara kedekatan fisik itu.

Ashe menarik sesentak nafas. Dilihatnya Rasler terhenyak. Seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, pemuda itu menggeleng, menarik mundur dirinya, seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"Kurasa aku mengerti, mengapa para pengantin tabu untuk bertemu sebelum hari istimewa mereka," katanya dengan suara yang agak serak. Lalu berdehem. "Puteri, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam. Istirahatlah."

"Akan kulakukan," jawab Ashe, "bila kamu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirimu sendiri." Rasler menaikkan alisnya. Ashe mengangkat bahu dengan sikap berandai. "Aku hanya tidak mau berada di altar sendirian, sementara calon suamiku secara katatonis tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu dari lelapnya, kelelahan karena semalaman berseliweran di istana."

Pangeran Nabradia membelalakkan matanya dalam gerakan yang komikal. "Aa…" balasnya riang. "Kurasa masa depan Dalmasca dan Nabradia terjamin. Mereka punya calon ratu yang begitu cerdas." Ashe sedikit kesulitan untuk tidak tersipu menerima pujian sang Pangeran. Rasler tersenyum, lalu menyibak poni Ashe dengan ujung jemarinya. "Ayo."

Setengah enggan, Ashe bangkit dan menatap pohon naungannya. Ia datang untuk merenungi urutan jejak hidupnya yang mengalir dengan cepat tempo hari, dan diakhiri dengan _rendezvous_ yang begitu tak sengaja, begitu menyenangkan, dengan orang yang diharapakannya untuk muncul. Semua hal itu sudah cukup untuk menenangkan gejolak adrenalinnya yang telah terpompa berlebihan sejak pagi tadi. Serta pagi sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya.

Ia benar-benar gadis yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung.

Namun…

"Pangeran," panggil Ashe.

"Hm?"

"Anda begitu tenang dalam menghadapi esok," tutur Ashe, setengah berbisik.

Alis Rasler terangkat.

"Oh. Aku akan jujur padamu, Puteri Ashe," jawab Rasler dengan setengah meringis. "Lebih menegangkan dari semua medan perang yang pernah kuhadapi, sebenarnya. Namun satu hal yang dapat kukatakan padamu," tambahnya, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena setelah hari esok berlalu… sisanya adalah akhir yang menyenangkan. Kamu tidak berpikir demikian?"

Ashe terdiam sejenak. Lalu menarik napas. "Ya... Akhir yang membahagiakan."_ Ia tidak patut untuk takut._ "Untuk kita berdua."

Rasler memberikan Ashe senyumannya yang paling menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri," ia mengangkat tangan Ashe dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "aku akan berada di sampingmu selalu."

Ashe menatap mata hazel pangerannya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Selamat tidur, Lord Rasler."

Rasler mengangguk, melepas tautan genggamannya. "Selamat tidur."

Dengan satu bungkukan kecil, Ashe membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan secepat kakinya dapat membawa ke dalam istana.

Malam itu, Ashe terlelap dalam mimpi indah tentang kedatangan seorang paladin yang menunggang chocobo emas. Suaranya begitu familiar. Sangat familiar.

Sayangnya wajah paladin itu tak terlihat.

-00-


End file.
